A Date to Remember
by DarkenLightningBugs
Summary: What happens when Kid falls in love with Maka? What when a new student comes to DWMA? Mysteries approach the academy, leaving Kid, Patti, Liz, Tsubaki, Black Star, Maka, and especially Soul at discomfort.
1. Prologue - The Beginning

A Soul Eater Fanfiction ~ A Date to Remember

Prologue

Note: I have not finished the actual anime yet, so in your reviews please do not send me anything that will give away the rest of the anime! I'm currently on season two, episode five. I will tell you what season and episode each time I update, so you don't have to worry about guessing. Thanks! ~Lexy

"Soul!" Maka yelled, anxious to make sure Soul was all right. Ever since Soul had received the vicious scar across his chest from the demon sword, Maka had been cautious as ever.

"I'm fine, Maka," Soul said, stretching his back, groaning. The kishin now lay dead on the ground. "That's one more soul. You know how I love these souls."

Soul picked up the soul and sucked it down.

"Do souls taste good?" Maka asked, curiosity coursing through her.

"Well they don't really have much of a taste. I just happen to like the texture; how they feel when I eat them," Soul said, licking each and every one of his fingertips as Maka looked on.

"Well we should probably get back to DWMA. I'm sure the others are worried. We've been gone for a few hours," Maka said.

"Eh let em worry. I'm sure only Tsubaki is really worried."

"What if Black Star destroyed something? Remember last time he put on one of his 'shows?'"

"Trust me, if he broke something we'd be able to hear other students' screams from over here."

"Or… or if Crona came back. That would be really bad."

"Trust me, after what Kidd did to him we won't see him for a while."

"That is true, but Soul, Kidd got distracted when the fog lifted, remember? He didn't thoroughly give Crona and Ragnarok the scare that was needed, or even the beating," Maka stopped mid-sentence, but shook her head and looked at her feet.

Soul glanced at Maka. "What's wrong?"

"It's just, well, Crona and Ragnarok. They scare me."

Soul looked startled, as if he were expecting quite the opposite. "Why?"

"Because they gave you the scar," Maka said. She shook her head, and continued on. "We need to contact Death to ask about the others. I need to know if anything has happened."

Soul ran to catch up to Maka. "We don't have to. If Spirit is there…" Soul immediately shut his mouth. A blank expression overtook Maka.

"Spirit means nothing to me."

Maka stopped in a dark alley and faced the brick wall. "42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door."

"Hello!" Death called. Spirit was lurking in the back.

"Oh no…" Soul muttered.

Spirit ran up. "Oh Maka! How are you doing? Did something happen? Papa can soothe you."

Maka rolled her eyes. "Death, are Kidd, Patti, Liz, Tsubaki, and Black Star all doing fine? Has the demon sword made another appearance?"

"I told her it'd be fine," Soul interrupted. Maka gave him the eye.

"Well actually it appears we have a new student. She enrolled last week, and I thought nothing of her. However, she is a meister and she asked specifically for Soul to give her a tour. Maka, I believe you have some competition!"

"Well isn't that a good thing? We can get the male away from my Maka!" Spirit exclaimed, taking clear advantage of the situation.

Death chopped him. "I think she wants Soul as her weapon. This girl gives off an odd glow, so you two need to be careful! See you soon."

It disconnected.

"What does that mean?" Soul asked.

"I'm not sure, but it seems we've got company," Maka said. She turned around and sure enough, it seemed like millions of kishin and one very special witch surrounded them.


	2. Update One

_**Dear Readers,**_

_** I apologize for any inconvenience, but due to my forgetful head and my notebook being left in my locker, the same notebook that contains my fanfiction, I will not be updating until next weekend, unless I make plans stating otherwise.**_

_** I will, however, start my Twilight fanfiction today.**_

_** Thank you for the reviews, even though there were only two. I will continue checking my story for any new ones, and will reply on my next chapter. **_

_** Thank you for reading, and sorry for not updating!**_

_** I sound formal haha.**_

_** ~Lexy **_


End file.
